


Mass Effect: Betrayed

by Emirae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirae/pseuds/Emirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: I have not been able to find a good story in which Garrus cheats on FemShep. It always seems to me that the stories revolve around Shepard doing the cheating.</p>
<p>This is what I would like to see:</p>
<p>Garrus makes a date with an old friend on the Citadel Post ME3. Garrus and Shepard have been married for however long and he's just not feeling the love like he used. Shepard walks in on him during the act and feels hurt, betrayed and of course she has no idea as to why he would do that or how he could do that to her in general.</p>
<p>Bonus Points for:<br/>The old friend is Tali.<br/>Is from Garrus' POV.</p>
<p>Double Bonus Points:<br/>Shepard has red hair, bright green eyes and freckles. (I love this Shepard!)<br/>Shepard slaps Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to pick this up but added my own twist. Sorry no Garrus slapping. I love Renegade Shep story wise. A friend told me, you have to be a Paragon to win the game. But story wise a renegade shep really shines.

Garrus looked at his omni-tool and grinned when he heard Tali’s voice coming from behind him. The years with the geth had been kind to the quarian woman. She looked amazing without her enviro-suit. His eyes were drawn like magnets to the long black hair curling and tumbling down her back to her tiny waist.The long cream colored dress contrasted nicely with her lilac colored skin, giving her a healthy glow.

He leaned back in his chair and continued to study the young woman resisting the urge to compare her to his wife. His human wife with her short red hair, bright green eyes, and a temper that would make a krogan turn tail and run. 

His mandibles fluttered slightly in a turian smirk as he noticed the dark purple blush climbing up Tali’s ample chest to her cheeks as she lowered her head demurely.

“Stop staring, Garrus, you’re acting like you’ve never seen me out of my suit before,” Tali giggled, as she took a seat across from Garrus. 

“What? I can’t just sit here and appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one?” Garrus growled low, a teasing grin on his face.

Garrus picked up the datapad on the table and browsed through the menu clicking his order before turning bright blue eyes back on his date.

“Sorry Kyra couldn’t make it,” Garrus shifted his mouth in distaste at the mention of his wife. “She and James got summoned out by the Council. Spectre business.” He made air quotes around the word “Spectre business.” 

“She’s been busy a lot lately...” Tali trailed off, a soft look of pity graced her face as she reached for Garrus’ hand across the table. 

Garrus squeezed her hand gratefully, his thumb rubbing the delicate skin of her wrist, causing a shiver to go through Tali’s body.

“Busy doesn’t cover half of it,” Garrus drawled as he slowly let go of Tali’s hand to gesture for the waiter to settle their plates in front of them. “She comes and stays for a few days before she’s off again doing Spirits knows what.” 

“Well she’s still a Spectre, Garrus, you can’t blame her...” Tali commented demurely as she took a bite out of her food.

“She should have quit and settled down with me...but can’t stop a killer from killing,” Garrus scoffed, his subharmonics trilling in anger. 

At Tali’s intake of breath, Garrus sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Sorry, Tali, I didn’t mean to bitch about my marital problems. Just pretend I didn’t say anything.” 

"No-no it's okay Garrus, we're friends" Tali reached for his hands holding them tightly. "If you ever need someone to talk to..." She trailed off, an understanding smile on her face.

"Thank you, Tali...it means a lot,” Garrus smiled at her then looked down at their clasped hands. “Kyra...spirits, I don’t know if I love her anymore. We’ve been married for five years and I’ve barely seen her,” he said bitterly, his fingers tightening briefly on Tali’s.

“She’s always with Vega, it seems like they’re the married ones...” Tali commented quietly, remembering Kyra’s visit to Rannoch a few weeks ago with Vega in tow.

Tali reached a nervous hand to tuck her long hair behind her ear, as she licked her lip slowly. Noticing the way Garrus’ eyes seem to follow the trail of her tongue across her bottom lip, she flicked her eyes slowly to his face and smiled at him, watching as his eyes narrowed appreciatively. 

“You know...Garrus I’ve always had feelings for you,” Tali said with a coy smile flashing across her lips as she looked down at the table.

“Oh?” Garrus asked curiously as he leaned back into his chair crossing his arms across his broad chest.

“Yes, ever since we met on the SR1...” Tali looked up at him through her lashes. 

“I see...” Garrus smirked as he leaned forward into his chair and stared intently at Tali. 

“So how long is Kyra going to be gone for?” Tali asked, her head tilting to the side allowing Garrus a view of the gentle curve of her neck.

“Two...two months,” he growled, arousal singing in his subharmonics. 

“Oh good, I’ll be here for two months while we buy supplies for Rannoch...” Tali trailed off, her finger sliding along the curve of her neck to the spot between her breasts. A smile dancing across her face at hearing the aroused growl coming from Garrus’ chest.

~*~

Kyra Shepard-Vakarian grinned with relish as the grenade exploded, sending blood and body parts flying into the air and splattering her armor.

“Dios, Lola, did you have to throw it so close?!” James complained as he wiped the splatter of blood off his visor and turned to glare at his partner.

“C’mon Vega, don’t tell me you’re scared of staining that pretty new armor of yours! Besides I said I wanted to go out with a bang and I am. Retirement, here I come!” Kyra crowed, lifting her shotgun up over her head as a secondary explosion triggered farther down the building. 

“Garrus must be thrilled to hear that you’re retiring, Lola.” James commented as he vaulted over a fallen pillar and joined Kyra behind her makeshift barricade.

“Yeah, maybe. I haven’t told him yet. I figured I’d surprise him when I get home. Maybe try for those hybrid babies he wanted so much,” Kyra grimaced slightly before she hefted her shotgun to her waist and charged off into the Altas, ignoring the shocked gasp coming from James.

“Babies, eh? You don’t seem like the maternal type. The ‘eat your young’ type sure...but the actual ‘motherhood’ Kyra? It just doesn’t scream ‘Shepard!’” James teased, as he grinned at her back.

“Hey! I raised Grunt, didn’t I? He turned out pretty awesome!” Kyra yelled behind her, giving James the finger.

“Grunt’s a krogan, and he was already fully grown when you got him!” James quipped, as he took careful aim with his assault rifle and shot out the glass on the Atlas, “All Grunt ever did was kill things, get drunk and fuck his way through Tuchanka!”

“Exactly! A kid after my own heart!” Kyra grinned as she pulled her helmet off and ran a bloody glove through her short red hair, her bright green eyes dancing in mirth.

“I dunno, Lola, but hey... it’s you and Garrus so I’m sure you two could figure things out,” James commented as he walked up to her and looked down her diminutive form. 

Kyra grinned up at him and with a biotic covered fist punched him hard on the shoulder, “Ready to blow this bitch up?” Kyra’s grin turned feral as she pulled the small detonator out of her kit and rolled it across her fingers.

“Hell yeah! Last one to the shuttle buys drinks when we get back to the Citadel!” James whooped as Kyra’s finger pressed the button, sending the signal to the bombs placed around the small compound. 

The two raced off into the shuttle, watching the mushroom cloud of dirt and flames fly into the air.

Kyra pulled up her omni-tool and looked at the picture of her and Garrus, her finger lightly tracing his face, “I’m coming home, baby. For good, this time.”

~*~

Garrus and Tali’s relationship blossomed quickly; numerous dates filled with teasing touches, heated looks through lashes and secret smiles. 

Garrus looked at his reflection and tugged his suit in place, a smile on his face as he took in his reflection. He was a few years older, a few pounds heavier but he was still the prime example of a handsome turian. The scars on his face had faded somewhat but it just added to his dashing good looks. 

He fingered the small jewelry box on the table; a small smile on his face as he fought down the excitement of giving Tali a gift, a token of his growing feelings for her. Tonight was the night. After weeks of building sexual frustration on both their parts he was finally going to make his move. He had booked a table at one of the fanciest dextro restaurants on the Citadel and had the small house he shared with Kyra decorated with Palavan rose petals and dextro chocolates. He gave the bedroom one more quick look around and nodded in approval. He really hoped Tali would love it.

He made his way to his waiting skycar and drove to Tali’s hotel. She slid into the passenger seat and a whistle escaped his mouth plates at seeing the lovely vision of Tali in her beautiful dark blue silk dress that hugged every single curve on her body. He shifted slightly in his seat as he grew hard inside his plates.

“Wow, Tali you...you look stunning...” Garrus’ voice filled with lust as he took in how the dress hugged her tiny waist. “I have a present for you...” he murmured huskily as he opened a compartment and handed her the black velvet box. 

 

Tali looked at the box curiously, her fingers lightly traced the contours before opening it, revealing a stunning pair of teardrop sapphire earrings. “Wow, Garrus, these are really beautiful!” she gushed as she quickly replaced her earrings. 

“A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman,” Garrus replied softly, as he reached for her hand and gave it a soft flick of his mandibles, causing her to giggle huskily.

“Oh, Garrus...” she whispered as she stared at him. 

Garrus leaned forward and lightly pressed his forehead against hers before gesturing out the door. “We’re at the restaurant.” he said quietly as he made his way out of the skycar and around to help Tali out. He tucked her into his side and the two made their way to their table, enjoying the meal and each other’s company.

Dinner ended quickly for them, their constant flirting sending their pulses to sky rocket with arousal. As soon as they climbed into the skycar, Garrus activated the self navigation system to bring them to his home. He pulled Tali into his lap and explored the contours of her neck with his tongue while his fingers danced across her waist and hips. Enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms, he drank in every little gasp that escaped her lips with a flick of his tongue. With rushed desperation, Garrus tugged his gloves off and pulled her dress up to feel the smooth muscled legs that straddled his lap, pulling her tighter against his body. 

“Spirits...you taste so amazing...” Garrus growled as his fingers dug into Tali’s hips pulling her harder against his erection. 

“Garrus...” She groaned as her fingers danced under his fringe, her lips and tongue working around his unscarred mandible. “We’re here...” she gasped out, as she pulled away from his embrace to straighten her dress. He growled low in his chest and with his hands still around her waist, he slammed his hips upwards eliciting a gasping moan from Tali’s lips.

“I can’t wait, I must have you now...” Garrus groaned as he continued to rub himself between her legs.

“Take me inside...” Tali murmured as she pushed the door open. 

With a soft growl, Garrus quickly followed her inside. Another few steps, he had her pinned between the couch and his body. His hands went around her waist, bending her forward to press his hardness into the curve of her ass. 

“Garrus...” she whined, her hips shaking and rotating against his as his fingers slid between her legs to rub the growing moisture that gathered in her panties. “Please...” she begged as she quickly tugged her dress up around her waist and arched her butt into his groin. With a quick flick of his talons, he ripped her panties and managed to unbutton his pants, freeing his erection. He gripped her waist tightly with one hand while he slowly slid himself into her warm and wet sheath. 

“Tali...” He groaned as he surged into her, his head thrown back in a brutal moan. 

*Click*

~*~

Kyra leaned her forehead against the window of the skycar as Vega navigated toward her house. 

“Hey look, Garrus must be home,” James commented as he waved a big hand towards the glowing lights.

“Yeah, look at that parking job though. He must have been in a hurry. He didn’t even turn off his skycar...” Kyra bit her lip slowly, hoping not to irritate her new lip piercing as she said softly, “I hope he’s okay...” She fidgeted with the strap of her duffel bag.

“Hey, you want back up?” James asked quietly as he reached across the space and gave her hand a small squeeze.

“Nah, I got this,” Kyra commented as she reached for her M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol.

“You sure, Lola?” James asked again, not liking the looks of the area.

Kyra’s head tilted to the side, the lights from the street lamps reflected briefly in her green eyes, giving them a slight feral glow. She gave him a crooked smile, causing a slight shiver of fear to go down James’ spine.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll meet ya in the bar later, drinks on me,” Kyra smirked as she jumped out of the skycar and slowly made her way to Garrus’ car. She reached in and turned it off. She paused slightly, taking a deep breath as she scented unfamiliar perfume in the car. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she closed the door. She lifted up a hand to wave at James as his skycar flew away leaving her in the semi darkness.

Kyra fingered the safety of her gun and tightened her grip on her duffel bag. She made her way towards the front door, surprise flickered briefly across her face as she discovered it open. Padding quietly deeper into the hallway she canted her head to the side. Hearing soft growls and moans coming from somewhere ahead of her. 

She rounded the corner, eyes going wide with shock as her duffel bag dropped to the ground. 

Tali bent over the back of her leather couch, Garrus thrusting into her repeatedly. His talons tight around the quarian woman’s hips as he lightly nuzzled the back of her neck. Kyra’s eyes emptied of emotion as she brought up her gun, pointing it at the back of Garrus’ head. 

“Tali...” he groaned his head flying back, eyes closed.

*click* Kyra’s finger thumbed off the safety as a single tear of betrayal coursed down her cheek.

*BOOM* her finger inexorably pulled the trigger as she watched Garrus’ body fall midthrust to land on the ground at her feet.

~*~

Garrus’ eyes blinked open slightly seeing a shadow looming behind him. He jerked to the side, the heavy bolt clipping his head. 

“NOOOOOOO! Kyra! Why... oh, Ancestors...no.... please, no! It’s not what it looks like!” Tali screamed as Garrus’ body fell to the ground, bright blue blood gushing from the bullet wound. The quarian crumbled in fear before Kyra’s wrath. 

Garrus’ vision flooded with black as he lost consciousness. 

~*~

'Five years down the drain,' Kyra murmured, a sneer curling her lips as she drew back a booted foot and planted a solid kick to the back of Garrus' head, watching as the blue blood splattered against the back of her leather couch. Bright green eyes turned to the kneeling, weeping quarian. Cold detachment adorned her face as she lifted the gun back up and pointed it at the back of the sobbing girl’s head.

 

"So much for friendship."

 

*BOOM*


End file.
